


Baby, We're Falling In

by Ligh7m0de



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ligh7m0de/pseuds/Ligh7m0de
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Free is not in love with Michael Jones.</p>
<p>Michael Jones is not in love with Gavin Free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, We're Falling In

Gavin Free is not in love with Michael Jones.

Michael Jones is not in love with Gavin Free.

Michael is good looking, funny, a ladies magnet, and most importantly,

Straight.

Gavin Free is good looking (with a bit of an awkward nose), lovable, a bit of a dunce and most importantly,

Straight.

Gavin Free does not watch every move Michael makes when the latter is not looking. He does not try his hardest to make his best friend laugh especially hard or find ways to help his sorry ass during let's plays. He does not excitedly wait for the times he and Michael go out on “Bro-dates” to shitty movies and arcades for teenagers. He doesn't pay extra attention to Michael every time they go out for Bevs because when everyone's drinking it's an excuse to throw himself at Michael and everyone will just laugh and brush it off as Stupid Drunk Gavin.

He definitely doesn't think about Michael as he's curled into bed at night. Thinking about how warm he would feel and how much he wants to wake up surrounded by the smell of Michael. And he definitely doesn't think about running his hands all over Michael's body and the sounds he would make in the heat of love and-fuck.

Gavin doesn't sleep that night. Because Michael is straight. 

Michael Jones does not think about how much he want to kiss Gavin's pretty lips whenever he goes off rambling on some stupid topic. He does not think about how much he loves it when Gavin pays attention to him during the let's plays and they have their own silly Team Nice Dynamite moment that ends with Gavin messing everything up and Michael falling out of his chair from laughing to hard. He does not think about how his and Gavin's “Bro-dates” have turned into the best part of his week, because it's just him and Gavin being themselves without all the pressure the office puts on them to tone the Mavin up. He doesn't secretly love the Mavin. He doesn't love it when drunk Gavin throws himself on him and he just plays it up because everyone brushes it off to them being drunk.

And he definitely doesn't think of Gavin each night as he's tucked into his shitty bed in his shitty apartment and its all shitty because its missing Gavin. He doesn't with that he could spend each night curled up in Gavin's arms. And he definitely doesn't imagine himself placing kisses all over Gavin or what he would look like sweaty and bent over, panting from exhaustion and pleasure and-fuck.

Michael doesn't sleep that night. Because Gavin is straight.

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, I know this is pretty short but it's getting late here and I have work tomorrow. I'll try and type out a longer chapter tomorrow, but how's this for a teaser??
> 
> t-t-t-teaseee it.
> 
> Yeah. Because author is lazy and a lil shit chapters might be short, but frequent!!
> 
> I hope this is good, comments and stuff are always welcome!!
> 
> screaminggavins.tumblr.com


End file.
